


Komorebi

by Müllabladeplatz (BlackBlood1872)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I had to give into curiosity and condemn myself, I told myself I wouldn't read it, I told myself I wouldn't write it, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, So there you go, and a few mature references in part 3, because Tadashi is kind of not okay with his feelings, but nooo, enjoy i guess, here's my intro as Hidashi trash, rated because of the angst, yeah that's the angst part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/M%C3%BCllabladeplatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>["The first time Tadashi kissed his brother, it was an accident."]</p><p>Otherwise known as my first Hidashi fic. Mostly fluff, some angst in parts 2-4. Here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komorebi

The first time Tadashi kissed his brother, it was an accident. He'd meant to kiss his forehead, but Hiro was at an age when that wasn't _cool,_ and so he'd leaned away and tilted his head up to scowl at his brother. Their noses bumped and Tadashi's lips brushed the corner of his brother's mouth.

At the time, they'd both sprung apart from each other and started up the theatrics of having to decontaminate themselves, but secretly, Tadashi thought that it hadn't been so bad. It'd been kind of... nice, actually.

And that was the first time he started questioning just how much of his brotherly love was truly brotherly.

* * *

The second time Tadashi kissed his brother, it was actually Hiro's fault.

(It really was – Tadashi's not just saying that to try and preserve his conscience.)

Tadashi had just graduated from high school, sixteen and excited and dressed up more than his Aunt. Hiro was jumping around with all the excitement of an eleven year old, freshman or no. He was grinning and Tadashi was grinning back and couldn't seem to stop.

After they drove home, Aunt Cass dropped them off and left to park. This left them alone on the second floor, and thus with no people around to roll their eyes when they all but screeched at each other. And the first thing Hiro did was leap at him and of course Tadashi caught him, but his momentum carried Hiro far enough that before Tadashi knew what was happening, their lips were pressed together.

It only lasted for a second – less than that, probably – but their excitement over his graduation vanished like a candle flame snuffed out, and was replaced by an awkwardness that the brothers never had before.

 _Probably because this was never supposed to happen, and never supposed to continue,_ Tadashi thought as he put his brother down. They couldn't look each other in the eye and when Aunt Cass came back, she frowned. But she didn't say anything about it. She started gushing over her nephew instead, and regaled them with embarrassing stories they never wanted to relive, and made Tadashi's favorite dinner.

Eventually, the awkwardness went away, but Tadashi couldn't forget the feel of Hiro's lips. That night, his sleep was restless for reasons other than nightmares.

* * *

The third time Tadashi kissed his brother, it wasn't a real kiss because it happened in a dream. Only this time it was anything but accidental and definitely wasn't innocent.

Tadashi woke with a quiet groan and couldn't look at his brother for two days. Every time he tried it, every time he thought he'd gotten control of himself, parts of his anatomy would twitch and he'd have to leave before he did something he would regret.

Hiro noticed. Aunt Cass noticed. His new college friends noticed. But none of them said anything about it, and Tadashi tried to ignore it like he had since it started happening.

And like all his previous attempts, he failed.

* * *

The fourth time Tadashi kissed his brother, there was no one to blame but himself, and he started to hate himself, just a little bit.

This time, there was no lead up of mistimed movements. They were alone for the night because Aunt Cass was out at some cooking convention – she trusted them alone because Tadashi was almost of age, and even if he weren't, she knew he was responsible enough to keep them both alive.

Tadashi wished she hadn't left, because her presence would have stopped this. If she was nearby, he wouldn't have felt nearly as daring as he did. But the fact of the matter was that she wasn't there, and he and his little brother were curled up on the couch, Hiro watching Netflix and Tadashi watching Hiro.

His impressive restraint – especially after that dream – finally snapped, and Tadashi leaned down to seal their lips.

Hiro tensed up, didn't move, and Tadashi slowly pulled away, his lips tingling and his mind screaming at him to run.

So he did. By time Hiro could move again, his brother was gone, heavy footfalls on the stairs indicating his exit. All that was left was a still warm spot on the couch, and a rapid heartbeat that Hiro had no idea how to slow.

* * *

The fifth time Tadashi kissed his brother, Hiro kissed him back. It was chaste and light and their mouths stayed closed, but there was a pressure that hadn't been there any of the other times.

Somehow, Tadashi's hand found its way into Hiro's hair, and Hiro grasped his shirt in desperate handfuls. Their kiss continued longer than it ever had, and Tadashi decided that this kiss was the best yet, better even than the dream because _this one_ was real. It lingered and Tadashi titled his head for a new angle and– oh, he didn't know it could be better than before, but when Hiro made those quiet keening sounds, it definitely was.

They broke apart seconds or minutes later – time was meaningless – and Hiro leaned his head against Tadashi's chest, trying to breathe as he listened to his brother's heart. Tadashi's arms were around him, his hand still in his hair, and Hiro dropped his arms to wrap them around his brother's waist.

Tadashi was the first to break their silence. "Hiro, I–"

"Don't you dare," Hiro mumbled into his chest. Tadashi chuckled weakly, and Hiro's stomach fluttered when his brother hugged him closer.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," he protested.

"Probably something stupid like "this is wrong, we shouldn't do this," blah blah blah."

Tadashi rested his chin on Hiro's head and nervously wet his lips. "This is wrong," he said quietly, barely above a whisper. "You're my _brother_."

"Don't care," Hiro told him mulishly, and Tadashi had to smile because he _knew_ his brother would say that. What Hiro wanted, Hiro got, even if it meant reconstructing the dishwasher or traumatizing the cat.

But this... This wasn't a problem that could be solved with science or clever thinking or a timely getaway ride. This was something else entirely, and Tadashi had no idea what to do.

"Stop thinking about it," Hiro suggested as if he could hear Tadashi's thoughts.

"Not that easy, otōto," he murmured into Hiro's mop of hair.

"Make it that easy," Hiro insisted, pulling away to frown up at him. Tadashi stared back, unable to hide any of the emotions on his face – hesitance, desperation, maybe even a little fear. Hiro's frown softened and he reached up to brush his fingers over his brother's cheeks. "It's okay," he whispered.

"It's really n–" Tadashi tried, but Hiro clapped one of his hands over his mouth.

"Shut up. It's okay to us, and that's all that matters," Hiro declared, and really, how could Tadashi refute that?

"Okay," he mumbled against his impromptu mask. Hiro grinned, and hugged him again.

Tadashi held his brother tightly and smiled into his hair. If only for them, this was okay. He could work with that.

* * *

The sixth time they kissed, it was Hiro who initiated it.

That day was the happiest in Tadashi's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't actually like incest. (If you frequent TVTropes) It's Squick for me. But, ah, I kept seeing Hidashi everywhere in the BH6 fandom and I got curious. Mostly I just read [Seito's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito) Not-Related!AUs, but then I wanted to see what the actual incest fluff was like. And that was the start of my lovely downward spiral.  
> Hope you liked it ~~because I did and my morals are dying~~  
>  Also, I blame [EvieWarner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWarner/pseuds/EvieWarner) for being the first person I read actual Hidashi from.
> 
> Part 1: Tadashi is 15, Hiro is 10  
> Part 2: Tadashi is 16, Hiro is 11  
> Part 3: Tadashi is 16, Hiro is 11  
> Part 4: Tadashi is 17, Hiro is 12  
> Part 5: Tadashi is 17, Hiro is 13  
> Part 6: Tadashi is 17, Hiro is 13  
> Parts 2-6 is actually over the course of a year and a half (I think)
> 
> ...This has been up for 3 days and it's now both highest kudos and hits. Unbelievable.


End file.
